Our Purpose (LaS)
"Our Purpose" is the 10th episode of the first season in ''Love and Separation, ''and the 10th overall episode of the series. Synopsis White Benitoite explains her purpose of going to Earth to the two gems. Plot White Benitoite laughed. "I should tell you why I came to Earth!" Rose Opal nodded, as Smoky Citrine laughed. "Why?' "I needed to protect Rose Opal. Let me show you in the form of a flashback." ---------- "What did you need of me, My Diamond?" Blue Diamond tapped her hands, as Blue Pearl looked on in sympathy. "You are to lead the Facet-1FA5 Cut-670 Rose Opal to Yellow Diamond." "Yes, My Diamond!" The Gem looked on, scared. -------- The White Benitoite pushed the short gem forward. "I don't know what they are gonna do to you, but I hope it isn't bad. She, holding the Opal's hand, walked into the giant room of Yellow Diamond. "My Diamond told me to talk to you..." "Alright, you insignificant Benitoite!" Yellow Diamond chucked in laughter, as her Pearl had a devious grin. "She told me to ask what should I do to this Rose Opal." "Shatter the Rose Opal. She is not blind, or color blind. What use do we have if she can see clearly?" ------- "Wait...Shatter me?!" Rose Opal asked, as White Benitoite nodded. "You must not have shattered her...or it could have been a different Opal," Smoky Citrine's voice wandered off into silence. "Anyway, let's stop interrupting flashbacks." ------------------------------- "I will not shatter her!" White Benitoite said, cowardly. She had never disrespected or disobeyed a diamond before. "You, Pink Opal, fuse with me." "It is R-rose Opal..." Rose Opal nodded, and gave in. Rose Opal swirled, doing a spin like dance, as White Benitoite slided near her. They then fused, and just about when Yellow Diamond was about to step on her, the fusion slid out. "I am leaving homeworld, my bitchy diamond...or your diamond!" Pink Tanzanite said to the Pearl of Yellow Diamond, trying to insult her Diamond. Yellow Diamond looked insulted, and groaned. Yellow Pearl snickered in entertainment. "How dare you! You will be shattered for that!" Yellow Diamond whistled as best she could, as the Quartz soldiers attacked her. Without any troubles, the fusion would poof all of them. "You think you can poof little old me?" Pink Tanzanite fluttered her eyes, as she ran to the warp. She would warp to Earth, laughing, as Yellow Diamond would summon her weapon, and destroy the warp. She would spin, and her form would turn pure white, unfusing. Rose Opal laughed, holding White Benitoite up somehow. "That was great!" Rose Opal laughed, shocked that she had successfully escaped Yellow Diamond and her Quartz' soldiers. "I think...our fusion should be called Pink Tanzanite." "No, Thulite!" The much shorter Gem argued. "I know her gem, Pinkie-" "Rose. Opal." Rose Opal said, groaningly. "Anyway...I know her gem is Pink Tanzanite." "Fiiine." ----------------- "Anyway, that is it. Wanna tell us your story, Smoky Citrine?" "If I can remember it is, then sure!" Smoky Citrine nodded, smiling. Features Characters * Pink Tanzanite (Flashback) * Smoky Citrine * Rose Opal * White Benitoite Objects * TBA Locations * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:A to Z Category:Love and Separation Category:Love and Separation Episodes Category:Olivia's Content Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes